1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly to a panel control system and a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Displays are mainly used to display images or videos. In general, images or video signals are of unified formats, but displays may have their own formats. Therefore, a control system has to be configured such that different panels may display the video signals of the unified formats. The control system is configured to process the video signals and to control the displays in accordance with the processed data.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of one conventional panel control system. The panel control system 100 includes a system chip 11, a driving control board 12, a timing control board 13, and a power board 14. The power board 14 connects with the system chip 11 to provide the voltage for the panel control system 100. The system chip 11 is configured for converting the format of the video signals to be LVDS/VBO, and for transmitting the video signals into the timing control board 13. The timing controller 131 of the timing control board 13 process the video signals of the LVDS/VBO in accordance with the characteristics of the panel to obtain the control signals and the timing signals of mini-LVDS format, and then the signals are transmitted to the driving control board 12. The driving control board 12 then transmits the signals to the data lines and the scanning lines of the panel so as to implement the display function. The system chip 11 is generally manufactured by system manufactures. The driving control board 12 and the timing control board 13 are manufactured by the system manufacturers in accordance with the characteristics of the panel. The display panel control system may be of complex structure and high cost for the reason that the display panel control system has to connect the interfaces of the system chip 11, the driving control board 12, and the timing control board 13.